My Sexy Model
by Din-Cassiopeia
Summary: Jaejoong jdi model majalah XXX dan Yunho jadi photografernya? Bagaimana selanjutnya? Warn: Mature content, Not for Children. Mind to RnR?


Title: My Sexy Model

Genre: Romance

Rate: NC +21

Starring: Yunho x Jaejoong (YunJae); and many others

Warning: Boys Love, NC, etc

Length: Oneshoot

Author: Din_Cassie

OoOoO

Jae PoV

Aku sedang mengeringkan badanku dengan menggunakan handuk yang diberikan salah satu staf. Dengan segera aku mengeringkan badan. Hari ini masih ada sebuah tempat yang harus dikunjungi untuk keperluan pemotretan, jadi aku harus segera bersiap-siap.

Kalian pasti belum mengenalku kan? Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jaejoong, 23 tahun, seorang pria. Kenapa aku berkata begitu? Karena banyak yang menganggapku seorang perempuan. Salahkan wajahku yang kata orang cantik. Padahal menurutku, aku tampan. Tapi yasudahlah.

Kalian pasti berpikir kalau aku adalah artis atau model terkenal kan? Tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku adalah seorang model majalah dewasa bernama "XXX". Majalah yang diedarkan secara diam-diam, agar tidak ketahuan oleh pemerintah. Tapi, biarpun majalah ini terbilang ilegal, namun nyatanya banyak pejabat yang memesannya diam-diam. Dasar.

Dan kenapa aku bekerja disini? Tentu saja karena gaji dari menjadi model majalah ini terbilang fantastis. Bahkan aku mampu membeli sebuah mobil hanya dengan bekerja selama 5 bulan disini. Tidak hanya aku yang menjadi model, tapi ada beberapa pria dan wanita lain yang menjadi modelnya. Tidak hanya beradegan menantang sendirian, tapi juga bersama model lain. Tapi toh itu tidak masalah.

Ada satu rahasia disini, yaitu hampir semua pria disini adalah gay. Tidak peduli itu bos, fotografer ataupun model sekalipun. Dan beruntungnya para wanita tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu, malah mereka mendukung karena mereka menyebutkan diri sebagai fujoshi. Jadi tidak heran bila ada sesama pria sedang bercumbu dan para wanita sibuk mengabadikan momen itu. Seperti sekarang, saat bos kami bernama Choi Siwon sedang asyik bercumbu dengan kekasihnya, Kim Kibum disudut ruangan. Dengan setia para wanita mengabadikan momen itu, dan tentu saja sang objek tidak akan marah dengan hal itu.

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal saat melihat mereka. Kurang kerjaan sekali.

"Kim Jaejoong, Kang Yeon Hee, segera kemari! Kalian masih ada tugas!" teriak sang fotografer. Dengan segera aku berjalan mendekatinya. Kulihat disana telah berdiri gadis cantik berambut hitam sebahu yang mengenakan bikini two piece warna merah. Bagian atasnya berpotongan rendah, membuat dadanya sedikit menyembul. Serta celananya bermodel G-string. Cukup menggoda, tapi sayang aku tidak tertarik.

"Sekarang cepat ambil posisi. Kalian sudah mengerti kan?" aku dan dia pun mengangguk paham. Segera kami naik kesebuah ranjang king size. Aku pun mengambil posisi diatasnya, sementara dia berada di bawahku. Segera aku menggigit bra-nya, dan dia pun menunjukkan ekspresi kenikmatan.

Ckrek

"Bagus! Sekarang aku mau kalian saling berciuman!" aku pun mengangguk. Dengan segera aku mencium bibirnya dan dia pun membalas ciumanku.

Cekrek

"Bagus! Hari ini cukup sampai sini saja!" aku pun mengangguk dan segera beranjak dari atasnya. Namun dia segera mencekal tanganku. Aku menatapnya yang menatapku menggoda.

"Mau bermain satu ronde denganku?" tanya gadis itu. Aku berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk. Dia pun segera membuka pengait kelambu dari ranjang itu, membuat ranjang itu tertutup. Dan dengan segera aku menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan melahapnya. Lumayan, penghibur kebosananku.

OoOoO

"Perhatian! Karena hari ini Park Junsu sedang sakit, maka kita kedatangan fotografer baru yang akan menggantikannya selama sakit!" kata fotografer bernama Park Yoochun itu. Aku memutar bola mataku malas. Aku sudah tau pasti apa yang menyebabkan sahabat sekaligus fotografer, Junsu, sakit. Pasti karena Yoochun itu.

Kualihkan pandanganku saat pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok namja tampan yang membawa kamera di tangannya. Namja bermata kecil, bermuka kecil dan berbibir hati yang lumayan tampan. Bisa kulihat semua wanita menjerit kecil melihatnya.

"Annyeong, Jung Yunho imnida," katanya sambil sedikit tersenyum membuat para wanita menjerit.

"Nah, untuk tugas pertamamu disini, kau harus memotret namja bernama Kim Kibum disana," tunjuk Yoochun. Namja itu mengangguk dan segera pergi. Namun, aku bisa merasakan tatapannya masih tertuju kearahku. Sedikit risih, aku pun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukaku. Lumayan, menyegarkan diri sebelum kembali beraktifitas.

OoOoO

Yunho PoV

Hai, namaku Jung Yunho, 23 tahun. Aku seorang fotografer. Awalnya aku seorang fotografer majalah fashion terlaris di Korea, namun aku mendapat liburan selama seminggu karena aku berhasil memenangkan kontes fotografi. Dan selama aku libur, sahabatku, Park Yoochun, memintaku menjadi fotografer majalah "XXX". Aku sih setuju saja karena aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku sia-sia. Lagipula, untuk orang yang hanya bekerja selama seminggu, gaji yang aku dapat terbilang cukup banyak. Bahkan aku bisa membeli sebuah handphone keluaran paling baru dengan gajiku itu.

Saat pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki disini, aku sudah terpana dengan seorang namja cantik yang memiliki kulit putih, mata indah dan bibir cherry yang menggoda. Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula aku jatuh cinta pada namja itu. Namja yang kelihatan tidak mengindahkan kehadiranku, padahal yang lain sudah menjerit senang melihatku. Bukannya narsis, tapi aku memang cukup tampan. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak melihatku? Apa kurangnya seorang Jung Yunho? Bahkan dihari ke 4 ku disini, aku masih belum berbicara dengannya? Aaaargh! You make me crazy!

OoOoO

Normal PoV

Yunho sedang duduk santai ketika Yoochun menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Hey! Melamun saja," kata Yoochun. Yunho menggeleng kepalanya.

"Aku perhatikan, kau suka melihatnya," kata Yoochun sambil menunjuk Jaejoong dengan dagunya.

"Hhh... Begitulah. Entah kenapa," kata Yunho sambil melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum bersama temannya yang lain.

"Kau tertarik padanya kan?" Yunho mengangguk. Yoochun lalu menyeringai.

"Kau beruntung, kawan. Tadi si bos menyuruhmu memotret Jaejoong di sebuah hotel di dekat pantai. Hanya berdua. So, u can 'eat' him," kata Yoochun. Mata Yunho terbelalak.

"Benarkah?" Yoochun mengangguk.

"Tuh, lihat. Istri bos lagi ngasih tau ke Jaejoong," tunjuk Yoochun ke arah Kibum yang berbicara dengan Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum senang.

"Oh ya kawan, kalian pergi hari ini dan besok baru pulang. Semua tentang pemotretan besok ada di sini, beserta semua 'peralatan' yang kau butuhkan," kata Yoochun sambil menyerahkan sebuah tas berukuran sedang ke arah Yunho. Yunho membuka isi tas itu, mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan...

"Omo! Ini apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Sst.. Jangan berteriak keras. Ini adalah 'bahan' yang harus kau persiapkan untuk 'memakan' hidanganmu," kata Yoochun. Yunho hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan baju ganti untuk kami?"

"Sudah disiapkan. Tinggal terima beres deh. Sudah, pergi sana. Jaejoong sudah menunggumu," kata Yoochun sambil mendorong Yunho. Yunho pun berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Annyeong, Jung Yunho imnida. Tapi bisa dipanggil Yunho," kata Yunho memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Jaejoong. Panggil saja Yunho. Ayo cepat kita pergi," kata Jaejoong sambil berlalu. Yunho pun mengikuti Jaejoong sambil tersenyum licik.

OoOoO

Yunho PoV

Aku sedang terduduk di atas ranjang di kamar hotel. Tanganku sibuk melihat kertas yang diberi Yoochun tadi. Hmm, aku harus mengambil 10 foto dengan latar balkon saat sunset, kamar mandi dan tentunya ranjang. Aku lalu melirik ke arah balkon. Sebentar lagi sunset.

"Jae, cepat. Sebentar lagi sunset," kataku.

"Iyaa,"

Cklek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan Jaejoong yang keluar hanya menggunakan celana dalam berwarna merah. Tetes air jatuh melewati wajah, dada, dan kakinya makin menambah kesan sexy-nya. Berulang kali aku menelan ludah melihatnya.

"Ayo cepat, Yunho," aku tergagap. Lalu dengan cepat mengambil kamera dan menyusulnya ke balkon kamar hotel. Kulihat dia sedang memandang ke arah pantai. Sungguh eksotis. Kulit putihnya tertimpa cahaya jingga, rambutnya yang bergoyang dibelai angin, sungguh pemandangan indah. Dengan segera aku mengambil fotonya.

"Se-selanjutnya di kamar mandi," kataku gugup. Namun dia malah terkikik pelan.

"Jangan gugup begitu. Santai saja. Bukankah kau sering melihat yeoja tidak memakai baju?" Jaejoong berjalan ke kamar mandi, sementara aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Memang aku sering melihat itu, tapi jujur, cuma melihat dia begini saja aku sudah panas dingin. Hhh, tenangkan dirimu, Jung Yunho.

Aku memasuki kamar mandi dan melihatnya sudah duduk bersandar di dalam bath tub. Sebelah kakinya terangkat, dan dia menatapku menggoda. Aku menggelengkan kepala, berusaha melepas pikiran anehku. Segera aku mengambil fotonya. Dia pun lalu beranjak dari sana dan berjalan menuju tempat terakhir, yaitu ranjang. Jujur, tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling penuh godaan. Tapi, gak mungkin harus dihindari. Aku pun memasuki kamar lagi dan mendapatinya tengah berbaring miring ke arahku dengan satu tangan digunakan sebagai penyangga kepalanya. Pose yang cukup menggoda. Dan tanpa buang waktu, aku segera memotretnya.

Aku mendesah lega. Segera aku menaruh kameraku dalam tas dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat 'bahan' yang dibawakan Yoochun. Kemudian aku berbalik dan mendapati Jaejoong yang tengah menutup matanya tanpa repot mengenakan pakaian. Dengan perasaan aneh, aku mendekatinya dan tanpa ragu aku membelai wajah ayunya. Aku lalu membelai bibir merahnya yang sangat menggoda.

Grep

Tiba-tiba tanganku digenggamnya erat. Jaejoong membuka mata dan menatapku dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Ada apa, Yun?" tanyanya. Aku tidak mampu bergerak ataupun mengucapkan sebuah kata-kata.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi. Kini tangannya membuka kancing kemejaku dengan gerakan seduktif. Kemudian dia membelai dadaku yang tidak tertutup apapun.

"Aku tau, kamu menginginkanku kan?" dia beranjak duduk.

"Ayo lakukan," bisiknya ditelingaku sambil setengah mendesah. Dia juga menambahkan aksinya dengan menjilat telingaku serta tangannya yang masih mengelus dadaku.

"Ayolah, Yun. Make me," bisiknya lagi. Aku tidak tahan! Segera aku menangkup wajahnya dan melumat bibir merah muda yang indah itu.

"Mmmph... As ur... Ngggmmph... Wish... Mmphh..." aku merebahkannya tanpa melepaskan ciumanku. Dia pun membalas ciuman itu dengan ganas. Aku sempat kewalahan, namun aku segera memainkan nipple-nya, membuatnya mendesah. Pertahanannya runtuh, segera saja aku memasuki mulut hangatnya dan mengecap rasa manis di mulutnya.

OoOoO

Normal PoV

Yunho dan Jaejoong terus berciuman ganas, membuat aliran saliva mengalir disudut bibir mereka.

"Mmmph... Cckmmph..." desah Jaejoong. Yunho melepaskan ciumannya, lalu dengan seringai mesum dia menatap Jaejoong.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan dirimu sendiri jika tidak bisa berjalan," Jaejoong terbelalak. Niat main-mainnya ditanggapi serius oleh Yunho.

"Yun- aahhk!" Jaejoong berteriak saat lehernya digigit oleh Yunho.

"Yun... Henti... Aaah... Hentikan.." lenguh Jaejoong saat Yunho menyedot kuat lehernya, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang nanti akan berubah menjadi memar. Tidak puas dengan satu 'tanda', Yunho pun membuat tanda di sekitar leher dan bahu Jaejoon.

"Ahhhk... Ahhhk... Yun... Aaah..." erang Jaejoong. Yunho lalu menatap Jaejoong lagi dan segera dia melumat bibir merah itu lagi. Tangannya pun tidak lupa menjelajahi dada Jaejoong dan berhenti dikedua titik di dada Jaejoong.

"Mmmphh... Ngggmphh... Ngggh..." desah Jaejoong tertahan saat Yunho memelintir kedua nipples Jaejoong.

Yunho pun menurunkan daerah jajahannya menuju nipple Jaejoong yang menggoda. Dikulum dan disedotnya nipple Jaejoong bergantian, membuat Jaejoong mengerang. Penolakan yang tadi dilakukannya pun tidak berarti karena dia kini menikmati perlakuan Yunho.

"Ahhhh... Yun... Terus... Aaah... Sedot... Aaaah..." desah Jaejoong sambil menjambak pelan rambut Yunho. Yunho menyeringai mesum. Kemudian dia menurunkan kepalanya lagi ke arah perut rata Jaejoong dan menjilatnya, membuat Jaejoong merasa kegelian.

Puas dengan itu, Yunho pun tergoda untuk melihat sesuatu yang menggembung dibalik celana dalam Jaejoong. Dengan sekali tarik, celana dalam itu lepas dan membuat junior Jaejoong mengacung ke arahnya.

"Sudah tegang ya?" kata Yunho. Dia pun mengelus-elus junior itu, membuat Jaejoong mengerang.

"Aaaah... Suck it... Nnnggh... Ahhh..." erang Jaejoong dan dengan senang hati Yunho pun menurutinya.

"Aaaaahh... Yun... Ooouuhh... Like it... Aaaaahh... Aaaahh..." desah Jaejoong sambil menjambak rambut Yunho. Yunho pun makin gencar menaik turunkan kepalanya dan membuat Jaejoong mengerang tak karuan.

"Aaaah... Yun... Oohh... Keluar... Aaah... Ahhh..." desah Jaejoong. Perlahan, cairan sperma memenuhi mulut Yunho dan dengan senang hati Yunho menelannya.

"Haah... Hahh... Hahhh..." Jaejoong berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Sementara Yunho berjalan menuju tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai di dekat ranjang. Kemudian dari dalamnya dia ambil empat buah tali panjang. Kemudian dia melihat Jaejoong yang masih mengatur nafasnya sambil menutup mata. Seringai lagi-lagi menghiasi bibirnya. Dan dengan cekatan dia mengikat tangan dan kaki Jaejoong disudut-sudut ranjang. Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Yun, kau mau apa? Lepas!" kata Jaejoong sambil melihat Yunho yang entah sejak kapan sudah telanjang.

"Nikmati hukumanmu, cantik. Itu hukuman karena kau tidak menatapku, bersikap dingin padaku dan tiba-tiba menggodaku seperti tadi," kata Yunho sambil menyeringai. Entah kenapa, Jaejoong malah terdiam mendengarnya. Apa pengaruhnya jika aku mendiamkannya? Begitulah batin Jaejoong.

Yunho lalu mengacungkan sesuatu, membuat Jaejoong kaget.

"Vi-vibrator? Jangan-jangan..."

"Aku masih mau main-main dulu," Yunho melumuri vibrator itu dengan lubrikasi. Lalu dia menyangga pantat Jaejoong dengan sebuah bantal, memperlihatkan dengan jelas lubang kecil yang menggoda itu.

"Shireo! Yun, jebal," mohon Jaejoong. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nikmati saja," kata Yunho dan...

Bles

"Arrrghh!" teriak Jaejoong saat vibrator itu memasuki lubangnya. Rasanya sedikit sakit karena vibrator itu telah diberi lubrikasi untuk membantunya.

Yunho terus memaju mundurkan vibrator itu untuk mencari titik yang membuat Jaejoong melayang.

"Aaarrgh... Sakit... Arrrgh... Aaaah! Ahhh... Ooh..." gotcha! Yunho berhasil mendapatkannya. Segera dia memaju mundurkan vibrator itu kuat, membuat Jaejoong menggelinjang kenikmatan.

"Aaah... Ouuuhh... Yun... Aaahh..." desah Jaejoong. Yunho menghentikan vibrator itu tepat menyentuh sweet spot Jaejoong. Dia lalu berdiri, dan melumat bibir Jaejooong. Jaejoong pun membalas lumatan Yunho, walau agak susah payah karena tangannya terikat.

Yunho tersenyum licik dalam ciumannya. Dia lalu menggenggam benda berbentuk remote ditangannya. Kemudian dia menekan sebuah tombol dan membuat vibrator itu bergetar.

"Mmmphh! Mmmh... Aaauh... Oouhhh... Yunn... Aaaahhhh..." desah Jaejoong nikmat saat vibrator itu bergetar dilubangnya. Yunho lalu tersenyum mesum, dia lalu beranjak menjamah nipple Jaejoong, menambah nikmat yang menderanya.

"Ooohhh... Aaaahhh... Yun... Ouuhh..." Yunho lalu turun ke arah junior Jaejoong yang sudah tegak lagi. Dengan segera dilahapnya junior itu.

"Aaahh... Ouuh... Yes... Aaaahh... Suck it... Ouuuuhh... Faster... Aaaah..." desah Jaejoong. Kini matanya tertutup, sementara telapak tangannya menggenggam erat tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya. Sementara Yunho makin menambah getaran vibrator itu dan memaju mundurkannya di dalam lubang Jaejoong.

"Oooh... Yun... Aaahhh... Sampai... Aaaahhhhh!" aliran deras lagi-lagi membasahi mulut Yunho. Disedotnya cairan itu hingga habis, lalu dia bangkit dan mencium Jaejoong dan membagi cairan Jaejoong tadi. Jaejoong pun meminumnya sambil terus mendesah karena getaran vibrator yang masih ditinggalkan Yunho di lubangnya.

"Mmmpas... Nnggmph... Mmpas..." Yunho mengerutkan alisnya. Lalu dia melepas ciuman itu.

"Aaaah... Lepas...kan... Ouuhh... vibrator... Aahh... Itu..." desah Jaejoong. Yunho pun mematikan vibrator itu dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat.

"Saatnya acara puncak. Tapi..." Yunho lalu membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan menampakan tubuh kecoklatan yang sexy, serta junior panjang yang sudah berdiri tegak. Jaejoong menelan ludah melihat pemandangan itu. Yunho lalu melepas ikatan di tangan dan kaki Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun bernafas lega karena tangannya terbebas. Namun kemudian dia tersentak saat junior Yunho sudah berada di depan mulutnya. Jaejoong yang tau maksud Yunho pun segera mengemut junior Yunho.

"Ouuuhh... Aahh... Like that... Aaahh..." desah Yunho. Jaejoong pun dengan semangat memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

"Ouuuh... Ber...berhenti... Aaahh..." Yunho pun melepaskan juniornya dari mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong merengut kesal, membuat Yunho terkekeh dan mengecup bibir merah Jaejoong.

"Don't be angry. It's show time," bisik Yunho. Yunho pun segera membalik tubuh Jaejoong dan menyuruh Jaejoong menekuk kaki dan tangannya sehingga membuat posisinya menjadi menungging. Yunho berdecak kagum atas pemandangan indah di depannya. Pemandangan dimana Jaejoong tengah menungging dengan lubang yang merekah merah dan junior yang berada diantara kedua pahanya, membuat Yunho menelan ludah.

Yunho memposisikan juniornya di depan lubang Jaejoong dan menghujamkan juniornya dalam sekali sentak.

"Arrrgh!" teriak Jaejoong. Setitik air mata jatuh dikedua pipinya. Yunho yang mengetahui itu lalu mengecup punggung Jaejoong sambil mengocok pelan juniornya. Perlahan raut Jaejoong berubah menjadi kenikmatan. Yunho yang mengetahui itu lalu menarik keluar juniornya dan langsung menghantamkannya tepat di sweet spot Jaejoong secara berulang-ulang.

"Aaaah... Yun... Oohh... Ooohh... Faster... Aaaah... Faster..." desah Jaejoong sambil meremas sprei dibawahnya. Yunho pun dengan senang hati menambah kecepatan tusukannya pada lubang Jaejoong.

"Ouuhhh... tight... Aaaah..." racau Yunho sambil terus menggenjot Jaejoong.

"Ouuuhh... Yun... Ouuhhh... Aaahh... keluar... Ouuhhh..." erang Jaejoong. Lubangnya kini semakin erat meremas junior Yunho, membuat Yunho juga merasakan yang sama.

"Bersama... Aaaahh... Ouuhh..." Yunho makin menguatkan genjotannya dan...

"Arrrrgggh!" geram Jaejoong. Cairan spermanya tumpah di atas sprei.

"Aaaah!" teriak Yunho. Cairannya tumpah di dalam lubang Jaejoong. Yunho masih terus menggenjot lubang itu sampai getar orgasmenya hilang. Segera dia cabut juniornya dan jatuh ke samping Jaejoong. Nafasnya dan nafas Jaejoong masih memburu, memenuhi kamar itu.

"G...gomawo..." kata Yunho sambil membenamkan wajah Jaejoong di dadanya.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanya," kata Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau begitu memperhatikanku? Kenapa sikapku mengganggumu?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho terdiam.

"Karena... karena aku mencintaimu.. Saranghae," mata besar Jaejoong terbelalak. Segera dia melihat ke arah Yunho, berusaha mencari kebenarannya.

"Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak melihatmu pertama kali. Jeongmal saranghaeyo," Jaejoong menutup mata.

"Maaf... Aku butuh waktu untuk menjawabnya," kata Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku harap kau bisa memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku juga ingin kamu berhenti jadi model," Jaejoong memeluk Yunho.

"Hmm... Aku ngantuk," Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Tidurlah," Jaejoong telah jatuh ke alam mimpi saat Yunho tengah mengelus punggungnya. Tak lama dia juga masuk ke alam tidur.

OoOoO

THE END

OoOoO

Note: aneh gak?

mind to CL? gomawo :)


End file.
